Across the Anvil - Die Schmiede von Gretna Green
by secret2013
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung der Fanfiction "Across the Anvil" von Subversa. Es verbindet sie eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und ein Geheimnis. Jetzt treffen sie sich wieder. HG/SS. Die Geschichte ist AU und nimmt das Ende der Harry Potter Serie nicht zur Kenntnis. Die Übersetzung ist vollständig. Gepostet wird einmal pro Woche.
1. Es beginnt in Gretna Green

**Across the Anvil - Die Schmiede von Gretna Green**

(Autorisierte Übersetzung der Fanfiction „Across the Anvil" von Subversa)

Kapitel 1

Es beginnt in Gretna Green

Gretna Green wäre ein ganz normales schottisches Dorf, wenn es dort nicht eine Besonderheit gegeben hätte, die in der Muggel- und Zauberwelt bekannt und beliebt war.

In Gretna Green konnte man leicht und einfach heiraten.

Dieser Tage bereitete man sich im „Outlander Inn" auf eine große Zauberhochzeit vor, für die man die gesamte zweite Etage reserviert hatte.

Der Wirt rieb sich die Hände, denn die „Granger-Hochzeit" sollte ganze 7 Tage gefeiert werden, zahlreiche Gäste würde heute eintreffen und dann bis zum Tag der eigentlichen Hochzeit, dem 19. September 2004 bleiben.

Joe MacGregor, der Rezeptionist, hatte sich gerade zu seinem Nachmittagstee hingesetzt, als ein neuer Gast ankam.

Dieser war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, die dunklen langen Haare mit einem Band zusammengefasst, umgab ihn eine unnahbare Aura.

Er stand ganz ruhig an der Rezeption und wartete darauf, dass man sich ihm endlich widmete.

„Guten Tag Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich möchte zur Granger-Hochzeit."

Joe nickte.

„Natürlich. Haben Sie eine Einladung?"

Der Mann schaute Joe kühl an und erwiderte dann mit seidenweicher Stimme.

„Ich bin der Bräutigam. Wo findet die Hochzeitsparty statt?"

Der Mann hinter dem Tresen wurde blass. Es war seine Aufgabe sich um die Braut und den Bräutigam zu kümmern und nun erkannte er diesen nicht einmal.

„Die Gäste kleiden sich gerade für den 5-Uhr-Tee um. Man trifft sich dann im Großen Salon."

„Wunderbar."

Der selbsternannte Bräutigam griff in seine Roben und holte einen Beutel mit Münzen hervor.

Vorsichtig legte er diesen hin und sah Joe erwartungsvoll an. Dessen Blick war starr auf das Geld gerichtet, das war das Einkommen einer Woche. Wenn nicht mehr.

Aber warum sollte ihm dieser Zauberer Geld anbieten? Da war bestimmt etwas faul.

Severus hatte das kommen sehen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen änderte er sein Auftreten.

„Ich war in der letzten Nacht aus und habe es wohl übertrieben. Mein Braut war nicht, nun ja, glücklich darüber."

Er senkte seine Stimme.

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt, aber ich fürchte das war nicht genug."

Mit einem Griff in die andere Tasche zauberte er eine Schachtel herbei.

„Was denken Sie? Schmuck hat doch noch immer das Herz einer Frau erreicht."

Joe, der inzwischen viele Jahre verheiratet war, warf einen Blick in das Kästchen. Seine Frau würde ihm beim Anblick dieser Juwelen auf jeden Fall verzeihen.

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird Ihnen vergeben."

Er griff hinter sich und reichte Severus den gewünschten Schlüssel. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er den Geldbeutel.

Der Bräutigam lächelte dankbar.

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch eine Übersicht der geplanten Festivitäten? Ich will meine Braut unterhalten, aber dazu muss man ja ungestört sein."

Er zwinkerte den anderen Mann zu.

„Natürlich."

Langsam schwebte ein pinkfarbender Umschlag heran.

Die beiden nickten sich verschwörerisch zu und taten dann so als wenn nichts passiert war.

Beide waren zufrieden. Severus hatte bekommen war er wollte und Joe phantasierte was er mit dem überraschenden Geldsegen anstellen konnte.

So entging ihm die nicht unwichtige Tatsache, dass auf der Tafel mit der Hochzeitsankündigung ein ganz anderer Bräutigam zu sehen war.

Als sein Blick Stunden später darauf viel, war es zu spät und er konnte nur hoffen nicht zu viel Unheil angerichtet zu haben.

X

x

x

Im nächsten Kapitel, das am Wochenende online geht, erfährt Hermine vom Eintreffen ihres „Bräutigams".


	2. Hermine begegnet dem „falschen

Ich brauche Ablenkung und ihr bekommt ein neues Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 2: 

Hermine begegnet dem „falschen" Bräutigam

Severus warf einen Blick auf den Terminplan der „Granger-Hochzeit". Allein die Farbe – pink- zeigte ihm, dass der echte Verlobte keinerlei Kontrolle über die Feierlichkeiten hatte.

Nicht das er überrascht war, denn Longbottom hatte Granger schon immer aus der Hand gefressen. Aber diese Festivitäten waren einfach übertrieben. Wer würde für diesen Unsinn bezahlen ?

Da gab es einen Empfang für die Brautjungfern, einen Geschenkabend, eine Vorführung von Lingerie –beim Gedanken daran lächelte Severus leicht – und zahlreiche Trips in die Spa und Karaoke-Bar des Hotels. War er wirklich schon so alt, dass er die Hälfte der Dinge auf der Liste nicht einmal kannte?

Verärgert steckte er den Plan in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Suite. Hoffentlich hatte ihm der Rezeptionist den richtigen Schlüssel gegeben.

Raum 222.

Als er vor der Tür stand, schloss er die Augen und erinnerte sich an das letzte Treffen. Wie würde sie heute aussehen?

Entschlossen steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete die Tür.

x

x

x

Hermine drehte sich vor ihrem Spiegel und bewunderte ihr frisch frisiertes Haar. Die braunen Locken schimmerten und fielen locker auf ihre Schultern. Wenn sie sich bewegte, schwangen sie hin und her.

Es war eine Sünde so viel Geld dafür auszugeben, aber schließlich heiratete sie ja nur ein Mal im Leben. Sie würde in dieser Woche das Geld wie ein Malfoy verschwenden.

Es war schon lustig, dieser Vergleich mit den Malfoys, aber nichts desto weniger wahr.

Sie griff zu einem Paket und nahm dunkelrote Unterwäsche heraus. Obwohl, der Begriff Unterwäsche beschrieb das seidige Etwas nicht wirklich.

Ginny Potter hatte sie gezwungen dieses teure Set zu kaufen – Höschen, ein BH, ein Nachthemd und einiges mehr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt was es in dieser Hinsicht alles gab.

Als sie das Höschen und den BH anprobierte, gab sie Ginny recht. Sie fühlte sich gleich ganz anders.

Dieses Gefühl auskostend, setzte sich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete das ebenfalls neue Make Up.

Wonach war ihr?

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür.

„Neville, bist du das?"

Sie stand auf.

„Ich muss mich nur noch anziehen. In einer Minute bin ich da."

Die Stimme, die ihr antwortete war allerdings nicht die ihres Verlobten.

„Meinetwegen musst Du Dich nicht anziehen, das solltest du doch wissen."

Sie erstarrte. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein.

Diese Stimme hatte keinen Platz in ihrem Schlafzimmer oder besser, sie hatte keinen Platz in ihren Erinnerungen und schon gar nicht in ihrem jetzigen Leben.

Eigentlich sollte diese Stimme überhaupt nicht mehr existieren.

Sie hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit sich anzuziehen, da stand Severus vor ihr.

„Wie ich sehe mag Longbottom sexy Wäsche. Warum in Merlins Namen habe ich mich mit weißer Baumwollwäsche aus einem Muggel-Supermarkt zufrieden geben müssen?"

Rasch griff sie nach einem Bademantel und antwortete ihm dann:

„Warum sollte man sich die Mühe machen, wenn jemand niemals das Haus verlässt?"

Beim Merlin, dachte sie bei Severus Anblick.

Was hatte dieser Mann in den letzten Jahren gemacht? Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken als sie sah wie gut er in Form war.

Sie hatte ihn damals jeden Tag gesehen und er hatte nicht auf sein Aussehen geachtet. Das schien jetzt anderes zu sein.

Sein Haar glänzte, er war gut rasiert, seine Kleidung auserlesen und sein Duft war unbeschreiblich.

Das Beste allerdings war sein Blick, mit dem er sie ohne Zurückhaltung beobachtete.

Seine Augen glitten über ihren Körper und ohne weiter nachzudenken, trat er an sie heran.

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Mehr wollte ich nicht wissen", sagte Severus bevor er sie an sich zog. Sicher, sie versuchte es nicht zuzulassen, aber er hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite. Dann erinnerte sie sich wie es war in seinen Armen zu liegen und gab sich dem Kuss hin, den er gefordert hatte.

Was löste er in ihr aus? Diese Gefühlen waren einfach unbeschreiblich. Sie erlaubte ihn, ihren Körper neu zu erkunden bis – ja bis ihr einfiel, dass sie in dieser Woche heiraten würde. Verdammt, sie war verlobt und nicht mit ihm.

Mit aller Willenskraft löste sie sich von Severus und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

Beide standen sich ein paar Sekunden bewegungslos gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht wie Du hier hereingekommen bist, aber wenn Du nicht sofort verschwindest, rufe ich um Hilfe."

„Du hast keine Hilfe gebraucht um mich zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich, wie ich hinzufügen möchte."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein weißes Tuch heraus. Langsam wischte er sich die Spuren von Hermines Lippenstift ab.

„Ich habe übrigens einen Schlüssel."

Hermine griff nach dem Schlüssel, aber Severus nutzte den Moment und hielt sie fest.

„Was soll das ganze hier? Diese sogenannte Hochzeit ist doch Unsinn."

Jetzt wo er ihr wieder nahe war, setzte er seine Zärtlichkeiten fort.

„Was erlaubst Du dir? Nach 5 Jahren tauchst Du auf und glaubst, dass Du ein Anrecht auf mich hast?"

Er küsste sie wieder.

„Ich dachte, dass es 6 Jahre waren. Aber anscheinend zählst Du das Jahr nicht, in dem Du mir dauernd Eulen geschickt hast, die ich ignoriert habe?"

Wütend wand sie sich aus seinen Armen und feuerte einen Fluch ab. Er stöhnte auf.

„Gut, dass Du mich daran erinnerst. Nun verschwinde oder mein nächster Fluch trifft Deine Kronjuwelen."

Unbeeindruckt von ihren Drohungen drängte er sie in die Ecke.

„Ich dachte, Du magst meine Kronjuwelen."

Sie sagte nichts.

„Ich habe Dich vermisst, Parker."

Hermine schloss die Augen als sie seinen Kosenamen für sie hörte. Verdammt, was machte er nur mit ihr?

Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Tisch. Es war wie damals, vor 7 Jahren. Er hatte sie „Parker" genannt, weil sie ihn einfach nie in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Ein ganzes Jahr war sie Parker für ihn, natürlich nur wenn sie allein waren. Offiziell war sie „Granger" und niemand hatte je von ihrer Affäre erfahren.

Damals hatte sie den Fehler gemacht nur seine guten Seiten zu sehen, seine Zärtlichkeiten, wenn sie im Bett lagen, seine Fürsorge. Obwohl sie schon damals merkte, dass er vor den Augen anderer anders mit ihr umging.

Der Augenblick der Wahrheit kam, als Severus ein Jobangebot aus Irland bekam. Sie brachte Wochenendbesuche zur Sprache und erntete ein verächtliches Lachen von ihm.

„Warum sollte ich Dich an Wochenenden sehen wollen?", fragte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Dann ging er zum Schrank und begann seine Sachen zu packen.

Seine letzten Worte würde sie nie vergessen.

„Ich werde genug Geld haben um mir Sex zu kaufen."

An diese Grausamkeit erinnerte sie sich plötzlich.

„Genug. Ich weiß nicht warum Du hier bist, Snape."

Sie ging zum Schrank und holte ein schwarzes Kleid heraus, das sie zum 5 Uhr-Tee anziehen würde.

„Wenn Dich so ansehe, dann hast Du genug Geld. Auch für Sex."

Sie zog den Bademantel aus und das Kleid an. Dann bückte sie sich nach ihren Pumps.

Snape verfolgte jede Bewegung und war ungetan von der Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie sich vor seinen Augen umzog.

„Hat Dich die Bemerkung so getroffen?", fragte er überrascht.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, ging Hermine zur Tür.

„Mach die Tür zu, wenn Du gehst."

Wieder hatte sie nicht mit seiner Schnelligkeit gerechnet.  
Die Tür aushaltend, sagte er ganz nebenbei.

„Ich werde Dich natürlich begleiten."

„Das wirst Du nicht. Falls es Dir entgangen ist, mein Verlobter erwartet mich."

Mit seinem ironischen Lächeln hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher, Parker."

Er hatte den Satz kam ausgesprochen, da spürte er einen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle.

„Was hast Du mit Neville gemacht?", fragte sie wütend.


	3. Was plant Severus Snape?

Was plant Severus Snape? 

„Ich habe nichts mit Neville gemacht", antwortete Severus, bemüht seiner Stimme beim Namen von Hermines Verlobten einen abfälligen Klang zu geben.

„Wirklich? Warum sollte er dann nicht zum Tee kommen?"

Sie verstärkte den Druck ihres Zauberstabes und Severus war sich nun sicher, dass der Stab Spuren auf seinem Hals hinterlassen würde.

„Ich schätze, dass er einen Hangover haben wird."

Der Zauberstab senkte sich.

„Ich werde allen sagen, dass Du das warst."

Er rieb sich die rote Stelle.

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was sollte das heißen?

„Hangover? Neville trinkt nicht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

„Oh, ich habe gelernt, dass man einem Bräutigam gratuliert und zu einem Drink einlädt. Oder irre ich mich da?"

Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Du warst bestimmt nicht dort."

Severus tat so, als wenn er nachdenken musste. Es machte so viel Spaß sie zu ärgern.

„Wie Du meinst."

„Du verschwendest meine Zeit."

Sie drehte sich um.

„Ich fand es sehr interessant von ihm den Grund für die Heirat zu hören."

Oh nein, dachte sie.

„Es geht ihm nur um sein Erbe, nicht wahr. Er liebt Dich nicht."

Seine Schadenfreude sollte ihm teuer zu stehen kommen. Ohne irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, sackte er zu Boden, als ihn Hermines Faust traf.

„Du Bastard", schrie sie ihn an.

Ihre Wut wurde noch größer als sie ihn lachen sah.

Severus fühlte sich trotz des Niederschlages wunderbar. Da hatten sie sich ewig nicht gesehen und innerhalb von 15 Minuten war es ihr gelungen ihn körperlich zu bezwingen.

Verdammt, wie hatte er ihr Temperament vermisst.

Am liebsten hätte er sie wieder geküsst, aber das war im Moment wohl keine gute Idee.

„Darf ich Dich korrigieren? Meine Eltern waren verheiratet, also trifft das Wort Bastard es nicht ganz. Wie auch immer, Longbottom hat mir von seinem Onkel Kelp erzählt. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Dir."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ja, dass du so hinter dem Geld her bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Sein Onkel heißt Algie", korrigierte sie ihn.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Endlich konnte er sie genauer anzusehen. Seit dem letzten Mal hatte sie ihren Babyspeck verloren und Severus mochte ihr erwachsenes Aussehen sehr.

Hermine hatte nicht mehr auf ihn geachtet. Nachwie vor glaubte sie ihm nicht.

„Warum solltest Du wegen eines Drinks nach Long Leighton fahren. Noch dazu mit jemanden, den Du nicht leiden kannst."

„Ich glaube, dass es mindestens 5 Drinks waren", verbesserte er sie.

„Und ich habe sie eigentlich auch nur bezahlt und nicht getrunken."

Zärtlich strich er ihr über ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war so unglaublich weich.

„Ich musste wissen, warum du plötzlich heiraten willst. Als ich davon hörte, war ich sehr überrascht."

Das traf es nicht wirklich, es hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Unsinn, Du lügst."

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine Phiole heraus.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Du an mir zweifelst. Das hier ist Veritaserum."

Sie griff danach, aber diesmal war Severus schneller.

„Oh nein. Ich behalte es. Es ist Deine Wahl, ich werde es nur einmal benutzen und Du kannst mich dann fragen, was immer Du willst. Aber nur einmal."

„Kein Interesse", wehrte sie ab.

„Unterschätze mich nicht. Ich werde bleiben und Du wirst Dir anhören, was ich zusagen habe. Selbst wenn ich Dich kidnappe."

Er wusste nicht, ob Hermine seine letzten Worte gehört hatte, denn als er sich umsah, war er allein in der Suite.

X

x

x

Neville kam zum 5-Uhr-Tee, aber jeder sah ihm an, dass er die Nacht durchgemacht hatte. Severus hatte sich in eine Ecke des Salons gesetzt und betrachtete das Treiben.

Er wusste, dass es nicht nur der Alkohol war, der dem Bräutigam zu schaffen machte.

Im Bier war auch eine gewisse Dosis von Veritaserum enthalten und beides vertrug sich nicht gut. Sicher war es nicht die feine englische Art, aber Snape hatte keine Zeit und keine Geduld. Die News von der bevorstehenden Heirat waren ein Schock. Da hatte er eine Detektei beauftragt, Hermine Granger zu überwachen, vierteljährlich bekam er schriftliche Berichte über sie und niemals wurde darin Neville Longbottom erwähnt.

Und dann strahlte ihn Hermines Gesicht aus der Sonntagsausgabe des Tages-Propheten an. Schnell bekam er heraus, dass es eine Regel in dem Testament des Onkels gab, aber die beiden hatten noch fast ein Jahr Zeit. Warum also diese schnelle Heirat?

Mit Hilfe des Veritaserum erfuhr er, dass der Junge verliebt war, allerdings in eine andere Frau.

Dem ehemaligen Professor kam das Gesicht der Frau bekannt vor, aber ein Name fiel ihm nicht ein. Neville nannte sie nur Abby, der Rest ging im Gelalle unter.

Zurück in der Gegenwart, musste Severus feststellen, dass er der einzige Slytherin in diesem Raum war. Pech, da musste er wohl allein arbeiten.

Er trank seine Teetasse leer und stand auf. Es war Zeit sich unters Volk zu mischen.

X

x

x

Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Hermine wie Severus Snape Konversation betrieb.

Wo war der mürrische Mann geblieben, der seine Ruhe haben wollte und mit niemanden sprach?

Und wie es schien, genossen die anderen Gäste seine Anwesenheit. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Plötzlich stürzte Ginny Potter auf sie zu.

„Ist das Professor Snape?"

„Ja."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du ihn eingeladen hast."

Hermine sagte nichts.

„Komm schon. Man lädt doch nur Leute zu seiner Hochzeit ein, die man mag."

„Ich mag ihn nicht, ich hasse ihn. Und eingeladen hat ihn auch niemand."

Sie knallte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch und ging zu Snape hinüber.

„Was machen Sie hier? Niemand hat Sie eingeladen."

Neville zog an ihrem Arm.

„Hermine, sei doch nicht so unhöflich."

„Ich bin nicht unhöflich, ich mag keine ungebetenen Gäste."

„Aber Miss Granger, ich habe natürlich eine Einladung."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe ihn eingeladen", stellte Neville klar.

Hermine sah sich um. Die kleine Szene hatte Aufmerksamkeit erregt und das wollte sie nun gar nicht.

Sie rang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln durch.

„Natürlich. Dann genießen Sie unser kleines Fest."

Sie hakte sich bei Neville unter und schwebte mit ihm von dannen. Wenn sie gedacht hätte, dass Severus sie weiter beobachten würde, so wurde sie enttäuscht. Er redete, machte Witze und flirtete. Nur einen Blick auf sie warf er nicht mehr.

Als die Tee-Party zu Ende war, war Hermine frustriert und wütend. Dieser Mann trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Was hatte er vor? Warum war er hier? Warum gerade jetzt?


	4. Snape offenbart sich

Snape offenbart sich

In dieser Nacht besuchte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft einen lokalen Nachtklub.

Hermine, die geplant hatte, ihre besten Jeans zu tragen, änderte spontan ihre Meinung.

Beim Blick in ihren Schrank sah sie den engen schwarzen Rock und griff nach ihm. Dazu passten ihre neuen High Heels perfekt. Sie steckte ihre Haare hoch und das „neue" Make-Up vollendete ihren Auftritt.

Sie war in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. War es die plötzliche Anwesenheit von Snape oder die bevorstehende Hochzeit?

Sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, aber sie würde ihm die Stirn bieten.

Wie konnte er es wagen nach all der Zeit einfach aufzutauchen ?

Der Mann, der ihre Gedanke überhaupt nicht bestimmte, stand mit anderen Gästen an der Bar und wartete auf ihr Erscheinen.

Als sie dann endlich auftauchte, wurde sein Mund ganz trocken. Ihre Beine ... Merlin, warum musste sie so viel davon zeigen. Wollte sie ihn umbringen oder einen Aufstand, unter den Männer auslösen ?

Und dann seine Ideen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er vor ihr kniete und ihre Knöchel küsste. Aber vielleicht sollte er sich einfach die nächste Tischdecke schnappen und sie darin einwickeln? Ob er dabei ihren roten Slip sehen würde?

Geduld, sagte er sich. Ich muss Geduld haben, sonst ist alles verloren.

So lehnte er sich an die Theke und beobachtete mit den anderen männlichen Zauberern wie sich die anwesenden Hexen auf der Tanzfläche bewegten. Sie alle waren etwas besonders, aber in Severus Augen, stach Hermine aus der Menge heraus. Es war, als wenn sie von innen strahlte und er wusste ganz einfach, dass sie sich nur für ihn so angezogen hatte und nur für ihn tanzte.

Und bevor der Abend vorbei war, würde er sie im Arm halten und mit ihr tanzen.

Sein Augenblick würde kommen.

Und bis dahin ...

"Trinken Sie, Longbottom!", forderte er seinen Rivalen auf und schob ihm ein neues Bier zu.

Seine Chance kam eine Stunde später, als man begann die langsamen Songs zu spielen. Die meisten Gäste waren inzwischen angetrunken und so war es ein Leichtes, Hermine aufzufordern.

"Ich glaube, das ist mein Tanz", sagte er.

"Ich sollte mit Neville tanzen ...", sagte sie und versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen.

"Longbottom bat mich seine Entschuldigung zu übermitteln, Lupin hat ihn zurück ins Hotel gebracht."

Er zog sie ein wenig näher, wollte sie aber nicht verschrecken.

Die Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein, sie war so nah bei ihm und doch nicht die Seine. Sie weckte die Hoffnung in ihm, dass er noch eine Chance hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise entspannte sie sich nach ein paar Takten, schaute ihn endlich an und stellte die Frage, die er längst erwartet hatte.

"Warum, Severus?", fragte sie.

"Warum bist du hier? Warum jetzt?"

Er zog sie noch näher heran, bis ihre Wange ruhte auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

"Warum? Ich habe vor um Dich zu kämpfen und ich werde gewinnen."

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, aber er hätte schwören können, dass sie in seinen Armen zitterte.

* * *

Ich nehme gern Vorschläge an, wenn Ihr eine Geschichte zum Übersetzen habt !


	5. Das Unheil nimmt seinem Lauf

**Across the Anvil - Die Schmiede von Gretna Green**

**Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf**

Die Feierlichkeiten gingen weiter wie geplant und Hermine war mehr als frustriert zu sehen, dass Severus Snape immer dabei war. Was noch viel schlimmer war, er machte eine gute Figur. Nicht nur äußerlich hatte er sich verändert, auch die Selbstverständlichkeit im Umgang mit den anderen Gästen schockierte Hermine. Niemanden störte der ehemalige, strenge Professor.

X

x

x

Am Donnerstag besuchte Hermine das Brautjungfern-Mittagessen, zu dem alle Freundinnen kamen und sie auf den wichtigsten Tag in ihrem Leben vorzubereiteten und ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen. Zum Glück war das ein Event, an dem Snape nicht teilnehmen durfte und so genoss Hermine das Essen.

X

x

x

Während dessen setzte Severus Snape seinen Plan um so viel wie möglich über Longbottom zu erfahren. Eine gute Gelegenheit bot ein Besuch im Pub, zu dem er den Bräutigam überreden konnte.

Mit einer Flasche Single Malt setzten sich die beiden in eine dunkle Ecke und fingen an zu trinken. Severus hoffte, dass man sie in Ruhe lassen würde, denn nur so würde sein Plan aufgehen.

Die beiden waren beim dritten Glas als er endlich das Gespräch begann.

Vertraulich lehnte er sich zu seinem Begleiter.

"Erzählen Sie mir von Abby."

Longbottom erschrak so sehr, dass Whisky über seine Finger spritzte. "Ich ... ich ...", stotterte er und versuchte einen Ausweg aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu finden.

"Sie können mir vertrauen, Neville," fügte Severus hinzu. Nicht umsonst hatte er zu wichtigsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gezählt und wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, Täuschen zu können.

Neville-Bloody-Longbottom musste glauben, dass er sein neuester und bester Freund war.

Dankbarkeit zeichnete sich auf Nevilles Gesicht ab und wenn Severus nicht so verzweifelt gewesen wären, könnte die Situation fast komisch sein. Aber dem war nicht so.

„Danke Sir."

"Severus, Neville. Sie dürfen mich Severus nennen."

Longbottom nickte.

„Danke Severus."

Er blickte auf die zerkratzte Tischplatte.

"Woher wissen Sie von Abby?", fragte er sein Glas.

„Sie haben sie doch in der letzten Nacht erwähnt", log Severus.

Neville sah wieder auf.

„Das habe ich? ", fragte er überrascht.

"Ich habe noch niemanden von ihr erzählt ... Ich möchte Hermines Gefühle nicht verletzen."

Severus nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist sehr ehrenwert, Neville."

Longbottom nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, dass Severus inzwischen nachgefüllt hatte.

Longbottom seufzte. "Abby ist brillant", sagte er traurig.

"Nicht in der Schule, aber sie ist klug und hübsch und sie denkt, ich bin ein Held."

Eine fehlende Stück im Puzzle war gefunden.

Longbottom fühlte sich von Hermine eingeschüchtert, Abby dagegen schmeichelte seinem Ego.

„Da hat sie Recht. Was Sie im Krieg für die Zauberwelt getan haben, war sehr heldenhaft."

Longbotton lächelte leicht.

„Das stimmt. Abby sagt das gleiche."

„Und warum heiraten Sie Abby nicht?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Abby meinte, dass wir uns nicht gut genug kennen. Und jetzt ist sie ganz weit weg von mir. Sie arbeitet in Lausanne."

Er blickte noch trauriger in sein Glas.

„Aber Sie weiß, dass Sie sie lieben?"

Severus war wirklich interessiert eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen.

Longbottom schien den Unterschied bemerken, gut.

"Nein", gab er zu. "Ich habe es versucht, aber sie hat es wohl nicht verstanden."

"Vielleicht, wenn Sie es geradezu gesagt hätten, dann würde sie Ihnen vielleicht eine Chance geben", schlug Severus vor, hörte die Hoffnung in seinen Worten und fühlte sich ziemlich erbärmlich.

Longbottom widersprach.

"Sie ist in der Schweiz und ich bin hier und ich heirate Hermine. Und überhaupt wäre das falsch."

Er lies seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Warum war ihm plötzlich so schwindlig?

„Aber Sie können doch nicht Hermine heiraten, wenn Sie Abby lieben? Wenn es andersherum wäre, Hermine liebt jemanden und fühlt sich Ihnen nur verpflichtet. Würden Sie das gut finden?", versuchte es der Ältere mit Logik.

Longbottom hob den Kopf.

Severus setzte zum tödlichen Stoß an.

„Wollen Sie und Hermine ein Leben lang mit dem Falschen verheiratet sein? Ein ganzes Leben lang?"

Stirnrunzelnd antwortete der inzwischen verunsicherte Bräutigam,

"Aber meine Oma sagt, dass Menschen, die sich nicht lieben, heiraten können, weil Achtung und Freundschaft viel wichtiger sind. Und das die wahre Liebe daraus entsteht."

Severus griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es.

"Ihre Großmutter kommt aus einer anderen Zeit. Damals waren arrangierte Ehen ganz normal. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, denn die Menschen wollen ihr eigenes Leben führen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist hart, nicht zu wissen was richtig ist, aber ich werde Ihnen etwas sagen: Sie sollten das tun, was Sie wollen. Was für Sie wichtig ist. Es ist falsch ein Leben zu führen, dass andere Menschen für Sie geplant haben. So werden Sie nicht glücklich."

Neville nickte zustimmend, vielleicht hatte sein ehemaliger Lehrer Recht?

Die beiden Männer tranken den Rest der Flasche schweigend aus.

X

x

x

„Wo ist Neville?", frage Hermine zum dritten Mal. Sie stand vor Nevilles Hotelzimmer und starrte Harry und Ron wütend an.

„Er hatte etwas viel getrunken", gab Harry schließlich zu.

„Was? Ihr kennt Neville. Er verträgt nicht viel und Ihr solltet auf ihn aufpassen. Verdammt."

„Aber Snape hat auf ihn aufgepasst", warf Ron ein.  
Das machte die Sache für Hermine nicht besser, eher im Gegenteil. Wütend drehte sie sich um und marschierte in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

X

x

x

Trotz des schlechten Zustandes von Neville nahmen die Feierlichkeiten ihren Lauf. Hermine war egal, wie es dem Bräutigam ging, er war unter Beobachtung der Hauselfe. Nein, sie würde den heutigen Tanzabend genießen, egal wie. Und sie würde Snape ignorieren.

Die anderen Frauen taten es nicht, er war den ganzen Abend beschäftigt. Auch das störte Hermine enorm. Sie griff zum nächsten Glas Champagner und setzte sich an ihren Tisch.

„Hast Du gesehen wie toll Snape aussieht? Er ist wirklich gut in Form und es gibt sicher die eine oder andere Hexe, die an ihm interessiert ist."

Der Gegenstand ihres Gespräches kehrte mit Luna Lovegood am Arm von der Tanzfläche zurück. Für eine Frau, die manchmal verrückt schien, hatte sie eine gute Figur gemacht. Jetzt lehnte sie sich zu Snape und lachte über einen seiner Scherze. Verdammt, seit wann verstand sich dieser auf Smalltalk. Und überhaupt, was viel ihm ein: er flirtete mit jeder Hexe und das auf ihrer Party. Sie hatte genug gesehen.

„Mir ist es hier zu warm. Ich gehe ein wenig auf die Terrasse."

Draußen war es frisch und Hermine hatte keine Jacke mitgenommen. Es war so schön hier und am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Nacht den Mond angeschaut, aber langsam wurde es kalt.

Sie war ganz in Gedanken, so bemerkte sie Snape nicht.

„Versuchst Du mir auszuweichen?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und stolperte. Snape fing sie auf und zog sie näher an sich heran.

„Lass mich los."

„Bist Du sicher? Wir haben uns den ganzen Abend nicht unterhalten können."

„Das war sehr in meinem Sinn. Bleib weg von mir."

„Aber Parker. Ich habe ein paar wichtige Dinge mit Dir zu besprechen und ich denke, jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt dafür."

Hermine wurde ganz heiß. Er sah so gut im Mondlicht aus und ihr fielen plötzlich tausend Dinge ein, die sie mit ihm im Bett anstellen könnte. Wie konnte sie vergessen haben, was er mit ihr machte?

So bekam sie nicht mit, dass er inzwischen seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und mit ihr apparierte.

X

x

x

Die beiden landeten irgendwo auf einem Berg.

„Was hast Du getan", schimpfte Hermine.

„Die anderen werden mich suchen."

Sie hätte ihn verhext, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab dabei gehabt hätte.

„Reg Dich ab, Parker. Ich habe all Dein Sachen mitgenommen und den anderen gesagt, dass Du Kopfschmerzen hast. Und der Gentlemen, der ich nun mal bin, wollte ich Dich in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen."

„Bring mich sofort zurück."

„Nein, noch nicht. Erst wenn ich sagt habe, was mir wichtig ist."

„Ich weigere mich Dir zu zuhören."

Ohne sie zu beachten, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Siehst Du das Licht dort ? Das Cottage gehört mir und da haben wir Ruhe zum Reden."

„Dein Cottage? Sind wir in Irland?"

„Ich lebe in Irland, natürlich sind wir hier."

„Du bist verrückt."

„Nach Dir. Kommst Du bitte mit? Ich möchte Dir mein Haus zeigen."

Sie war zu schockiert um zu antworten.

„Ich mache Feuer an und ich benehme mich. Bitte."

„Bring mich zurück ins Hotel."

Keine Sekunde lang nahm sie an, dass er ihrem Wunsch entsprechen würde, aber sie musste schließlich etwas für ihren Ruf tun.

„Wenn wir geredet haben."

Ihr blieb wohl nicht anders übrig als ihm zu folgen. Und genau das tat sie.

X

x

x


	6. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Hermine und Severus liefen einen schmalen Pfad entlang und kamen nach ein paar Minuten bei einem Cottage an, dass eine interessante Mischung zwischen alt und neu war. Der Hauptteil war im typischen Stil gehalten, die Seitenflügel waren angebaut.

„Fast modern", dachte Hermine.

Snape führte sie in den neueren Teil des Hause und machte das elektrische Licht an. Hermine wäre fast umgefallen als sie eine moderne Wohnküche, mit aller Muggeltechnik vorfand.

Der Gastgeber setzte Wasser für den Tee auf.

„Willst Du das Bad benutzen?"

„Nein."

Sie starrte auf eine offene Zeitschrift. Der „Daily Prophet" zeigte ihr lachendes Gesicht.

„Du hast mich in der Zeitschrift gesehen und beschlossen zu meiner Hochzeit zu kommen?"

Snape nickte.

„Im Prinzip hast Du Recht."

Er reichte ihr die Tasse Tee.

„Nimmst Du noch immer 2 Stück Zucker?"

Verdammt, er erinnerte sich offensichtlich an jede Kleinigkeit.

„Ich warte. Sag was Du sagen willst, damit ich wieder ins Hotel kann."

„Parker, Du bist ungeduldig und gemein. Bitte, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen."

„Wenn es nach mir geht, sehen wir uns nach heute Nacht nicht wieder."

Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie, dass die Bemerkung ihn traf.

Langsam griff er in seine Jackentaschen und holte eine kleine Phiole heraus.

Vorsichtig gab er sie Hermine, die sie misstrauisch untersuchte.

„Das ist Veritaserum. Die Firma ist bekannt für die Qualität ihrer Produkte. Wo hast Du sie her? Gestohlen?"

„Ich habe meine Beziehungen und ich dachte, dass es Dich mehr überzeugt, wenn es versiegelt ist."

Sie warf das Glasröllchen hoch.

„All das Drama. Warum Snape? Ich habe kein Interesse an Deinen Lügen. Was auch immer Du sagst, nichts ändert sich."

Snape seufzte.

„Parker, ich weiß, dass ich Dir wehgetan habe. Du bist wütend und vielleicht kannst Du mir nicht verzeihen. Aber ich muss es probieren. 4 Jahre lang habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet mit Dir zu reden."

Die junge Hexe lachte höhnisch.

„So ein Unsinn. Du hast den Artikel gesehen und beschlossen mein Leben zu zerstören."

Er öffnete die Phiole und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug. Dann sah er sie lächelnd an und sagte: „Warten wir es ab."

x

x

x

Severus saß in seinem Sessel und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er hoffte, dass sich seine Bemühungen lohnen würden.

Da saß sie in ihrem Abendkleid und hielt sein Schicksal in den Händen.

„Wie lange dauert das noch?"

Mein Gott, dachte er. Nicht gut. Sie war so ungeduldig.

„5 bis 10 Minuten."

Sie nickte und er nutzte die Zeit sie zu beobachten. Jahrelang kannte er ihr Bild nur aus den Zeitschriften und nun saß sie hier vor ihm. Aber er hatte ja auch die Fotos der Detektei „Blue Moon" gehabt.

Je länger sie hier saß, desto mehr wünschte er sie sich an seine Seite. In seinem Leben, in seinem Haus.

Fast hätte er das gesagt, also schien das Serum zu wirken.

„Ich bin soweit. Du kannst mich alles fragen."

„Warum hast Du mich vor 6 Jahren verlassen?"

„Ich hatte einen Job in Irland."

„Für wen arbeitest Du?"

„Astride the Fence."

„Davon habe ich nie gehört. Was machst du genau?"

Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Darüber darf ich nicht reden. Bitte respektiere das."

„Gut, aber ein wenig mehr solltest Du mir schon sagen."

Er schaute sie an. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Sie sollte ihn über seine Gefühle ausfragen, seine Gründe kennenlernen. Und was tat sie, sie redete über seine Arbeit.

„Ich habe an einen Präparat gegen Diabetes bei Kindern und Jugendlichen gearbeitet."

„Wow. Hattest Du Erfolg?"

„Zum Teil. Wir konnten vielen Kranken helfen."

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Interessiert Dich das wirklich ? Dann kann ich Dir etwas zeigen. Komm."

Sie folgte ihn in den Nebenraum, an dessen Wänden Fotos von lächelnden Kindern hingen.

„Das ist unsere erste Gruppe von Kindern, die wir geheilt haben. Der Erfolg ist bei 99 %."

„Aber Du magst keine Kinder."

„Wer sagt das?"

„In der Schule hast du dich immer so verhalten."

„Unsinn. Ich kann nur dumme und unfähige Schulkinder nicht leiden."

Er verstummte, das ganze lief in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung. Er wollte nicht über Hogwarts reden, wo sie seine Schülerin war.

„Du hasst Harry Potter. Warum?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Er war unfähig in der Schule und er hat Dich verleitet, dumme und gefährliche Dinge zu tun. Du hast Dich in Gefahr begeben."

„Wann hast Du beschlossen mich zu verführen?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht im Entferntesten gerechnet und sie traf in in Mark und Bein.

„Ich habe mich nie entschieden, Dich zu verführen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast Du mich verführt."

Sie nickte.

„Warum hast Du es zugelassen?"

„Parker, Du bist halbnackt in meiner Dusche aufgetaucht. Denkst Du, dass ich aus Stein bin?"

Darauf wollte sie nicht antworten, statt dessen stellte sie die nächste Frage.

„Was hast Du damals für mich empfunden?"

„Ich wollte Dich, ich brauchte Dich. Immer wenn Du ausgegangen bist, habe ich Angst gehabt, dass Du jemanden Jüngeren findest."

„Ich wäre so gern mit Dir ausgegangen. Aber du wolltest das nie und ich dachte, dass du dich für mich geschämt hast."

Nach all den Jahren war sie noch immer verletzt. Er stand auf und kniete sich neben sie.

„Parker, wie konntest du so etwas denken?"

Er berührte sie.

„Ich habe mich geschämt, für mein Verhalten. Niemals für Dich."

Plötzlich wurde sie sich seiner Berührung bewusst und schlug seine Hand weg.

„Warum bist Du gegangen? Warum durfte ich Dich nicht besuchen? Erinnerst Du Dich an Deine Worte? Du hast gesagt, Du kannst Dir jederzeit guten Sex kaufen. Kaufen. Das war das gemeinste, was Du je zu mir gesagt hast. Und dann bist Du gegangen. Einfach so, ohne Abschied."

Hermine Granger stand auf und begann hin und her zu laufen. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sie in diesem Zustand nicht mehr berühren sollte.

Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches.

„Ich war ein alter verbitterter Mann, der kein Recht hatte zu leben. Und kein Recht auf die Liebe einer junge, schönen Hexe. Ich habe Dich benutzt."

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Unsinn. Ich wollte Dich."

„Ich hätte Dich abweisen müssen. Du bist halb so alt wie ich. Ich hatte kein Recht Dich zu ermuntern."

Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Ermuntern? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann hast Du kaum mit mir gesprochen. Vielleicht wenn wir allein waren, und ansonsten nur im Bett."

Sie wurde rot. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort geküsst, und wenn es nur dazu diente, ihn daran zu erinnern.

„Ich hatte kein Recht auf Dich."

Alles oder nichts, dachte er und holte Luft.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

„Was genau tut Dir leid? Ist das eine Entschuldigung, Severus?"

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich Dich behandelt habe. Was ich gesagt habe. Statt stolz auf unsere Beziehung zu sein, habe ich sie in den Schmutz gezogen."

Nun war er bei dem Teil, den er in Gedanken immer wieder geprobt hatte. Mit großen Schritten ging er durchs Zimmer.

„Ich habe den Job angenommen, weil es das erste Angebot nach langer Zeit war. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich schon fast aufgegeben. Nur du und nur deinetwegen habe ich noch gelebt. Aber ich habe gewusst, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Auf lange Zeit hätte ich Dich vergiftet. Dich zu verlassen, war die einzige Chance Dich zu retten."

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sie an. Würde sie seine Beweggründe verstehen?

„Tatsächlich? Alles was ich höre, ist ich – ich – ich. Es ging immer nur um Dich."

„Bitte Parker, ich verstehe, dass Du mir nicht vertraust. Aber wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, wenn Du mir die Chance gibst, würde ich versuchen alles gut zu machen."

Aber so leicht machte es ihm die junge Frau nicht.

„Du konntest schon immer gut mit Worten umgehen. Ich glaube Dir einfach nicht. 6 Jahre lange höre ich nichts von Dir und plötzlich liest Du meine Hochzeitsankündigung mit Neville und tauchst auf."

„Du hast Unrecht, Parker und ich werde es Dir beweisen."

x

x

x


End file.
